


(Re)union

by inlaterdays



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/pseuds/inlaterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the mk_drabbles community on Livejournal. Originally posted on 28 June 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)union

Krycek was a dark revelation. He fucked the way Mulder fought, with an almost manic intensity. It was unexpected. Mulder had been ready for him to be a passive accepter of sex the way he was with violence, but in bed he was a devil. It was entirely wrong and Mulder craved it.

_You're the letters I never sent, Mulder. You're everything I want and I'm nothing you need and oh God yes like that here I'll show you..._

Head thrown back, Krycek was a picture of ecstasy and pain.

_I'm learning to fly_ , Mulder thought, and lost himself completely.


End file.
